


The Twinkling of a Dozen Yellow Stars

by donutsweeper



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Friends With Benefits
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-28
Updated: 2020-01-28
Packaged: 2021-02-27 10:13:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22445395
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/donutsweeper/pseuds/donutsweeper
Summary: Tonight, they have each other.
Relationships: Steve Rogers/Natasha Romanov
Comments: 6
Kudos: 38
Collections: Writing Rainbow Yellow





	The Twinkling of a Dozen Yellow Stars

**Author's Note:**

  * For [lionessvalenti](https://archiveofourown.org/users/lionessvalenti/gifts).



Afterwards, she lies next to him, tracing lazy circles on his broad back, her calluses rubbing against his unblemished, sweaty skin. He's satiated, still bonelessly content as a result of their lovemaking, and it takes a moment for him to react when she stops and shifts to get up. It is nearly four whole seconds—practically a new record—before he cracks open an eye and a thin slit of blue regards her through his mussed hair.

"You staying?" he asks, his voice husky and rough. "We don't have to head out until the morning." It's not a plea; it's barely even a question, but she can hear the loneliness in his tone along with the heartache and exhaustion that he's usually, under most circumstances, so careful to hide.

She shouldn't, she really shouldn't. Not when she has a million things she should be doing. There's data to comb through, searches to run, messages to reply to, supplies to check and… and… and it'll all still be there tomorrow. He's here now, with her, and for this moment at least, they have each other. They may not be in love, but they do love each other and they both sleep better when they aren't alone.

He knows her well enough that he can tell just by looking the moment she's made up her mind. Shifting to his side, he lifts his arm in open invitation, patting the space next to him on the bed. 

"Fine," she huffs, submitting to the inevitable, "but roll over. It's your turn to be the little spoon."

He chuckles, but does as she asks. Curling up next to him she wraps her arms around him, pulling the sheet up over them both. Tomorrow will come when it does, but for tonight, they have each other.


End file.
